oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder House Rules
The house rules we use in our RPG games D20 We occationally use the D20 system, but when we do, we alter the rules quite a bit. 'Classes' Instead of classes, we use a point-buy system, allowing custom advancement, using something called "advancement points", the character is customized level, by level. No more than 3 points worth of "defences" (reflex, fortitude and will) may be purchased at any given level. These cost 3 advancement points. Base attack costs 3 advancement points, and no more than one point of base attack may be purchased per level. No more than 1 attribute point may be purchased at any one level. An attribute point costs 5 advancement points. A talentpoint (used to purchase feats and talents) costs 5 advancement points, and no more than two talentpoints may be bought at any one level. Class specials (sneak attack, evasion ect.) cost 10 advancement points, and only two may be purchased per level. Skill points come at a rate of 1 per advancement point. A number of free skillpoints equal to a characters intelligence modifier are granted per level. You may purchase no more than 8 skill points per level, but your total number of gained skill points may exceed 8. Character creation A starting character is granted 75 advancement points, and must buy proficiencies (which are bought for talentpoints) and class skills (also bought for talent points - However, consider a discount if the specific campaign has many skills and only a few players). Upon character creation, the character may purchase as many talent points as he sees fit (only 3 on talents and 3 may be spent on regular feats while up to 4 on minor feats), but may only purchase 2 additional attribute points (using a seperate point-buy attribute system as found in the many d20 core books to handle character creation). At character creation, you add your int-modifier to your amount of purchased skillpoints, and multiply it by 4. Because of this, you do not purchase skill points as norma, instead, 2 costs 3, 4 costs 5, 6 costs 10 and 8 costs 15. Level up Every level-up yields 30 advancement points, Every fifth level, a character gains an additional 10 advancement points. NOTE! The numbers above have not yet been play-tested, and may change Casters Casters are handled in the way, that a class-special is purchased every level that the character wishes to benefit, or advance in the caster line. For instance, a D&D style wizard would buy a class special everytime he sought to increase his casterlevel, and there by his available memorized spells as well as what spells he can cast. It is currently debated whether or not, caster-class specials should be cheaper than regular class specials. A single skill (equivalent of "Spell-craft", or "Use force") will automatically become a class skill upon purchasing above mentioned class special, as well as knowledge "Casting specific" will be available. Knowledge will, per usual, not be necessary to advance, but grants a deeper understanding. It is entirely possible for casters to buy several class specifics at the same level. Not only may they buy the usual amount of class specials apart from their caster class special, but they may also catch up on previously missed caster class specials if they so desire. They may, however, not purchase class specials that raise them above 1/level, unless they have a feat that says otherwise. 'Hit points' First and foremost, hitpoints are never rolled, so the word hitdice loses most of it's value. Further more, hitpoints are no longer based on class, but on species/race. Humans per standard get 10 HP, slightly tougher races (typically near human, such as dwarves) get 11, while slightly frailer (half elves for instance) get only 9 and so on. To calculate starting HP, racial hitdice and constition modifer +1 are added. The +1 representes the characters level. When ever a character levels up, he only gains his constitution modifier plus 1 in HP, and this means most characters will be tougher in the first level, than they would in a normal d20 system, but will very quickly grow seriously frail in comparison. Naturally, using this system means that all spells and effects need to have their damage pools adjustes so that the game is actually possible to play. The feat called toughness is usually given to player characters for free at character creation, to boost the characters just a little. See how the feat has changed under "feats" further below. Because these new rules makes constitution extremely important to any character really, ability scores should be slightly raised. 'To Hit' Strength bonus is still added to melee damage (unless otherwise specified), but when rolling to hit, the dex bonus is used instead, for all weapons and attacks. To avoid this unbalancing the game, players should be granted slightly higher ability scores. 'Zero Hit points' When a character reaches zero hitpoints, he is considered incapacitated, but that doesn't mean that he is unconscious, nor immobile. It simply limits the actions possible to perform for him. 'Incapacitated' When a character is incapacitated, the character retains the ability to use social skills, and walk about at half walking speed. He can walk 10 meters per point of constitution he has, before he has to take a break for at least a minute. He can still stabilize himself or other characters, using a medicine roll. The character is incapable of performing a melee or unarmed attack, without injuring himself further. The character cannot even hold out a weapon to arim with properly. Any attempted attacks are doomed to fail, unless it's a coup de grace, or a surprise attack, in which case the attack is carried out normally. An incapacitated character has no defence score. Standing up, for an incapacitated character, requires a foritude save DC = (10+amount of negative HP) An incapacitated character cannot carry anything remotely heavy. 'Bleeding out and awake with negative HP' A character who is bleeding out, does so when reaching a negative HP count equal to his constitution score plus his own level total. A character who falls bleeding does not necessarily fall unconscious, but is incapacitated. A fortitude save DC = (10+amount of negative HP) is rolled upon reaching negative HP, to determine whether or nor a character is unconscious, and another to determine if the character can remain standing. A conscious character who is bleeding out may attempt to stabilize himself, but otherwise counts as incapacitated, except that he is losing HP every round, and must continue to roll fortitude saves DC = (10+amount of negative HP) not to fall unconscious. 'Armor and Defence' Instead of AC, we utilize a new score called Defence, which works in the same way as AC did before, but armor does not add to it. Shields however, still add to the defence score. The reflex save + 10 normally equals a characters defence score. Armor gives damage reduction instead. Armor will no longer use a max dex bonus, but instead, the armor check penalty applies directly to the defence score (naturally, this calls for some adjustment to be made to different armor types, pending the setting). Shields do not grant damage reduction, but apply a shield bonus to the defence score. Light Armor Ranging from damage reduction 2-6 and an armor check penalty of no higher than 3. Medium armor Ranging from a damage reduction 4-8 and an armor check penalty of no higher than 5, but no lower than 2. Heavy Armor ''' Ranging from a damage reduction 6-10 and an armor check penalty of no higher than 8, but no lower than 4. '''Massive armor Ranging from a damage reduction of 8-12 and an armor check penalty of no higher than 12, but no lower than 8. It's important to remember that most armors vary from each other, meaning evne though two armors might both be leather armors of the light armor catagory, they can vary in statistics. 'Minor and major feats' Having noticed the sheer amount of unused feats with minor effects that fail to rival the popular feats, I decided to split them into two categories; major and minor feats. Major feats such as power attack, cleave, combat reflexes and point blank shot remain unchanged. Feats such as "Deft Hands" or "forrester" that simply grants a bonus to one or two skills are now considered minor feats. A small subcategory of minor feats are the "non-skill related minor feats". Such as the feat "dodge", "bravery", or any other feat that provides an extremely small or limited/case specific bonus, that is however, non-skill related. The value of a minor feat is determined by the number of bonuses it provides. If a minor feat grants a total bonus of plus 4 to different skills, it has a value of 4 (such as the feat "Deft Hands" which provides a +2 to slight of hand and +2 to use rope). The value is the amount of skill points it costs to purchase this feat. These skill points are allocated in a skill (which is always a class skill) called "minor feats", which limits the amount of minor feats a character can have. A feat point has a value of 10. You can exchange a feat for 10 points worth of skill related minor feats. The feat is recorded as "Minor skill-related feat". A non-skill related minor feat, such as dodge is appraised differently. It provides a +1 dodge bonus which is of course major enough, but the bonus is limited by the fact that it can only be used against a specific enemy. Despite being extremely specific, it's easy to agree that the dodge feat is very useful and easy to apply, therefore it has a value of 2 (not comparable with skill related minor feats). To calculate the price of a non-skill related minor feat, you take the previous value of a feat (10) and divide it by the value of the non-skill related feat. You round up or down normally. This means that "dodge" costs 5 points (now comparable with skill related feats). It can be bought using either a feat or skill points. 'Auto-fire and suppressing' Using autofire simply counts as an area attack. A single to-hit roll is made, and pending the attacked area's size, a penalty is applied to the to hit roll. At point blank range, Auto fire grants a plus 5 to hit, at short range, it yields a penalty of -5 and can effectively affect an area of 4 m2. (4 squares). At medium range, there is minus 10 penalty, but now affects 8 squares. Long range yields a minus 15 penalty but affects an area of 12 m2. Suppressing is also an area attack, but it isn't targetted at an enemy, but rather at a specific area, be that a doorway, or inpenetrable cover, or just the enemy position. If an area is suppresed, anyone stepping into that area will be attacked by the suppressing character, as if the suppressing character had taken 10 on his to hit roll (remembering that there is no reflex save against ranged attacs outside of moving distance). If one or more characters are taking cover, it will be determined if the character suppressing could hit any one of them by rolling a 10 on his to hit, despite cover, and if the answer is yes, then a full auto attack on that target is made instead, but if the answer is no, then that area then becomes suppreesed. Anyone attempting to return fire from that position will lose his/her cover bonus (which might result in an attack as if the suppressing character took ten). Anyone moving from the place will be attacked as if the character took ten. Feats Note, most of these feats are optional and advanced feats, usually put together for shorter games, or especially difficult games, where the characters will be facing off against great odds and need the extra edge. They are not designed for your regular D&D champaign. Note that feats can also be used to purchase talents in the talent tree, as long as these do not have any level specific requirements, it is well possible to advance beyond the current appropriate talent, or indeed to reach into several talent trees at the same time. How ever, without excplicit dispensation, by no means can talents be purchased out of order, using this method. With the enormous changes made to our rules (specifically classes), it's important to view and read a feat or talent very carefully. Many basic feats do no change because of this, but certain class-only feats will suddenly be impossible to gain, and this is of couse changed by allowing them, if the character in question purchases the relevant class specific. A character who wants the arcane feat "Still Spell" has to be an arcane caster, naturally ect. 'Advanced Melee Combat training' Requires base attack 6, proficient with melee weapon or unarmed combat, Power attack and Combat Expertize This feat gives acces to the improved version of all basic combat maneuvers (trip, feint, disarm, bullrush, overrun and sunder). If the character ALSO has the regular "Improved X" feat, he gains double the bonus to the roll (the feats mentioned above generally have 3 effect: They prevent the opponent from obvious defence, they prevent attacks of oppertunity caused by this maneuver, and they offer a plus 4 bonus to the attempt. Quickdraw in regards to melee weapons follows with this feat, but only if the character is proficient with any melee weapons, and then, only to the melee weapons that he is proficient with. The feat represents advanced melee combat training, but also applies to unarmed. 'Advanced Ranged combat training' Requires base attack 6, proficient with ranged weapon that is a firearm, point blank shot and combat expertize. This version of the feats does not work with bow, crossbows or throwing weapons, unless the character has a weapon focus on those specific weapons '' This feat grants the following feats in a package solution to make them more affordable: Point blank shot, rapid shot, precise shot, far shot (counts for grenades and other throwable bombs), shot on the run (counts for grenades as well), quickdraw (Doesn't work with melee weapons, not even thrown melee weapons. Works with grenades) and rapid reload. Characters with this feat switch weapon-modes as a free action. This feat represents the firearms training given to law-enforcement and military; quickly having to draw the weapon, tactical and timed reloads, shooting at a greater-than-optimal distance, shooting while moving from one cover to the next and double tapping to make sure he stays down. 'Toughness I The feat doesn't do what it did in regular d20 systems. It now allows the character to add his entire constitution score to his HP, but this is only done once in the entire characters existence. If the constition score changes, the HP value is corrected accordingly. Seeing as toughness is relative, pending size and the regulated effects of this feat in accordance to the constitution score, there is no requirement. '''Toughness II Requires toughness I This feat changes the amount of time it takes for a character to bleed out and die, but also allows a character to automatically stabilize. Normally, a character bleeds out after a number of rounds equal to his constitution score, plus his level. With Toughness II it takes a number of rounds equal to the characters totalt HP count. The character rolls DC 15 fortitude save, and if it succeeds, the character stabilizes. When there is only an mamount of rounds left before the character bleeds out equal to the characters con modifier, the character continues to make DC 15 fortitude checks every round, until the character either stabilizes or dies. A character is essentially in a coma when he is below half his HP count in negative HP, and is incapable of waking up, before the amount of negative HP has been reduced to half. Further more, if the character made it to a negative HP count that was so high, that he would have bled out if he had taken an additional amount of negative HP equal to his constitution modifier, healing time is doubled. If a character was stabilized at half negative HP, he may once more roll a DC15 fortitude check, which may infact allow him to wake up, and be concious, but entirely and utterly incapacitated. If the character fails to wake up, he may attempt again every 15 minutes. The character barely speak audibly, he cannot defend himself, he cannot use any special abilities, with extreme effort (a DC 15 fortitude check) the character may stand up, and can walk at a pace of half his normal movement speed. 'Toughness III' Requires Toughness II Toughness III allows a character to stay up and well despite having gone into negative HP, at least until he reaches an amount of negative HP equal to his constitution score plus his level. However, upon combat, or danger ending, the character will immediately drop into a state equivalent of that when a character has stabilized itself, and regained consciousness. If the character falls bleeding even with this feet, he rolls for stabilization first when half the amount of negative HP he has left, is reached, and after that proceeds as normally. The character further more doubles his constitution modifier when rolling the very last stabilization roll before he dies. 'Unarmed Combat' Requires Base Attack of 1 Unarmed combat normally makes your character proficient with unarmed attacks, but seeing as everyone knows that a character primarly relying on weapons will never be able to afford this feat, let alone the many other unarmed feats that exist even though the character would probably be an expert on unarmed combat, this houserule removes any and all unarmed combat feats. Instead there is only one unarmed combat feat with the following effects: Unarmed combat no longer provokes attacks of oppertunity against armed opponants. Unarmed attacks deal 1d4 damage for a human normally, but this is upgraded to 1d6 with this feat, as would someone who normally uses a d6 now use a d8. Unarmed attacks no longer count as unproficient, removing any penalties for such. Grappling no longer provokes attack of oppertunity against armed opponants, and counts as a regular unarmed attacks with regards to proficiency. A grappled opponent may be: Tripped/taken down, optionally ending the grapple, but rendering the opponent prone. Works as a regular trip attempt as if the character had the "Improved Trip" feat. Disarmed, ending the grapple, but turning the tables. Works as a regular Disarm attempt, as if the character had the "improved Disarm" feat. Thrown, ending the grapple, optionally causes damage as a regular unarmed attack. Opponent may be thrown into adjacent square. Technically works as bullrush, as if the character had the improved bullrush feat, with the exception that; if the character chose the throw option, he must already be in a grapple, and the opponent is knocked prone, taking damage, and can be thrown to any sqare around the grappling characters. Pinned, rendering the opponent incapable of doing anything physically except attempting to break free. Every round, the character may optionally roll an unarmed attack, representing the damage from a joint lock or a choke out. Pinning works as an opposed strength check, quite simply. However, if the opponent is prone, he get's a minus 5 penalty to his strength check. If the character perfoming the "pin" action is also prone, the same applies to him. Star Wars d20 Star Wars D20 house rules are found in the sections below. The Star Wars universe we use, utilizes the same planets, species, spaceships and much of the same armament and equipment as the original Star Wars setting, with a few exceptions. Due to a general dislike from our side in regards to; plasma weaponry, the non-arbitrary state of the universe itself (i. e. darkside vs. lightside), the general history of the Star Wars universe and the factions existing within the universe, all of this is officially ret-conned in this particular Star Wars game. While the individual history of planets can MOSTLY be considered valid for this game as well, anything that is in conflict with the changes made to the setting is to be ignored. Coruscant is also known as the Capital Planet in this system, and infact that is it's real name. The Republic is a common nickname for The Galactic Alliance, but mirrors the Republic in the original Star Wars setting, albeit not history wise. The changes made to them were greatly inspired by the Council faction in Mass Effect. The In-game reason for both names being used officially, is because not all species have a word for "republic", but any language will have a word for "alliance". History-wise, the Galactic Alliance started out as a republic, but turned into an alliance between a republic and an empire later on, and then later went back to being a republic. The Sith Empire has had several drastic changes happen to it (check link). The Force is commonly not mentioned as such, rather the ability to use the force is referred to as psyonic abilities, shortened PSY. Psyonics or Psy-users are relatively uncommon, and many have very limited potential. Only the Jedi, the Sith and several other factions of Psy-users refer to it as "the Force". The Jedi Order has also been changed drastically. The Free-trade Alliance is a trade republic consisting of many smaller governments, wanting to remain neutral and unbothered by others. 'Lightsabers' Lightsabers can be found in a variety of colours and forms, the most common being one-bladed normal length in shades of green, or blue. They follow the stats presented in the source-books. To use a lightsaber a character must the lightsaber as if it was a regular melee sword (and must be proficient with a sword of equal length), reducing the unproficient penalty by half (until the player and GM can agree that the character in question has gotten used to the weightless blade, at which point there is no penalty), but this means that the character cannot rely on many of the lightsabers actual qualities, and halves the damage potential. This still imposes a great risk of self-injury, how ever. A critial miss results in the character rolling damage against himself, and every missed attack imposes a 50% chance of the character inflicting injury upon himself, reduced by (X*10 - where X is the characters dex mod). A character with a sufficiently high dexterity will not need to worry about selfinjury unless he suffers a critical miss. Otherwise, the character can purchase the "Exotic Weapon: Lightsaber" feat, which will teach the character about basic fighting with any lightsaber (not as much learning to fight, as that is represented by the characters base attack, but rather being accustomed to the weightless blade, and the risks involved with such a deadly weapon. This either means that the character has learned the lightsaber form of Sii-Cho, or is self-taught. Other lightsaber forms can be purchased as feats, while Jar-Kai and Niman are represented through the combination of having both the Lightsaber proficiency and Two-weapon Fighting. 'Psy-Users' Psy-Users who want to play as Jedi or Sith characters for instance, can choose special Background feats (similar to those often found in D&D campaign settings). In our games, all players always get one background feat, which is actually usually a small package of, maybe less than useful, but complimentary feats bundled in one. The "Trained Force user" background feat provides Exotic Weapon: Lightsaber, as well as "Psy-User", the latter granting the skill "Use Psy" (or Use Force, if you will). Psy-users can use the "use psy" ability to attempt any force power they can imagine, but the DC is quite high for doing so. Earning force-powers and Force Secrets is a matter of putting ranks in the "use Psy" skill, and the rules for this will be updated soon. Psy-usage is essentially fueled by intelligence and imagination. Knowledge is the key to successful psy-usage, which is why Intelligence is the mod-skill for "Use psy", and also the governing factor for the amount of force powers a character starts with, namely a number equal to his int mod. In the normal star wars setting, the force is more wisdom based, but that is highly irrelevant in a universe where there is no actual spirituality in using the force. 'Energy shields' Expensive means of protection, mostly officers, elite forces and wealthy people carry these small portable shield generators, that take up no more space than a cellphone, usually attached to the belt or the forearm. Depending on the shields type and power, it almost completely protects the wearer from gunfire. All high-velocity projectiles are neutralized by a magnetic field, effectively flattening the bullet. Other types of shields exist that work slightly different, but with similar results. They all have the same thing in common, being that they do not protect against melee weapons, thrown weapons or relatively slow moving projectiles. In game terms, the energy shields grant an amount of damage reduction against bullets, and it's generally quite a high damage reduction, making the act of killing someone with an energy shield, quite difficult by means of firearms. How, ever, like the D&D spell, protection from arrows, the shield powers down after absorbing an amount of damage. 'Armor' In a sci-fi universe where infantry fighting forces still play a role, armor has been adapted to the new dangers of the battlefield. Exo-skeletons and power armor have become increasingly more popular, as well as metal plate armor. Light armor still exists however, similar to modern days body armor worn by soldiers. Armor suits being the lightest option, are jump suits with certain inbuild armored layers. 'Weapons' Most common weapons remain projectile firearms, plasma and laser weapons have been invented and see some use however. Melee weapons remain more effective against energy shields, however, and therefor are actually increasing in popularity. Most soldiers are trained in melee weapons as well as ranged weapons. D10 - World of Darkness Our houserules for world of Darkness/D10 Forskellige houserules: Former (werewolf only): Note: Brug venligst regnearket til at udregne stats for jeres former, hvis i ikke har det, så skaf den seneste version fra Lee Måne fase orden: Nymåne (5 dage), tiltagende cresent (3 dage), titagende halv måne (3 dage), titagende gibbous (3 dage), fullmoon (5 dage), aftagende gibbbous (3 dage), aftagende halv måne (3 dage), aftagende cresent (3 dage) forefra. Totems giver given attributes for 8 totem points og skills for 5. Spirit ban severity niveau giver ganske enkelt severity x2 i totem points oven i. Følgende skills giver et gratis speciality hvis de hæves over dot 1: Academics, science, occult, crafts, athletics, drive, brawl, weaponry, firearms, Når de skills der nævnes ovenover benyttes og det spec man har (hvis noget overhovedet) ikke er gyldigt, så tæller det som et unskilled roll med +1 (for den første dot man har i ens skill). Altså mental skills er -2 når man har unskilled og de andre er upåvirkede så længe man har den første dot. Rahu's køber fighting styles til halv pris. Irraka's køber contacts, allies, retainers(dog ikke spirit og werewolf), direction sense, og trained observer til halv pris. Ithaeur's køber rituals og rite's til halv pris. Cahalith's køber common sense, danger sense, inspiring presence og small unit tactics til halv pris og kan købe dem uden baggrund. De køber desuden craft og expression til halvpris og dette stacker med andre bonusser. Eldoth's køber status, empathy, politics og expression til halv pris, men ud over det, så er deres eneste fordel at som Eldoths er de meget velansete i spirit og uratha samfund. Defence udregnes ved at lægge dex og wits sammen og halvere (rundet ned). I urhan, urshul og gauru runder man op, dyr runder også altid op. En's defence går ned med 1 per gang man angribes i en runde. Man kan bruge sin defence til at forsøge at parrere angreb eller blokkere. Eksempel: A og B er i kamp. A siger nu til GM at han vil angribe B med sit sværd. B siger straks at han vil parrere. A ruller to hit, uden at trække B's defence fra. Straks efter ruller B to hit + sin defence. Hvis A har flest succeser rammer han B og ruller nu skade. Hvis B har flest succeser, så parrerer han A's angreb. blokkering er med hænder og parraring er med våben. Du kan ikke blokkere angreb lavet med våben (med mindre du har en fighting style eller et merit der tillader det). Man kan godt parrere og blokkere thrown attacks, men alt efter hvor småt det der kastes efter en er, så får man minusser til ens roll. Size 1 er minus 5. Size 2 er minus 4 osv. Ens defence sænkes med 1 hvergang man parrerer eller blokkerer. Man kan ikke parrere eller blokkere hvis man ingen defence har. Man kan som altid doble sin defence ved at bruge sin tur på at dodge. Alle fighting styles der giver flere angreb giver et angreb pr. dot i den relevante attribute. Hvis det fx. er dexterity, så har man 1 angreb på dexterity 1, 2 på 2 osv. Hvis der ikke er en relevant attribute, så spørg lige GM. Husk ét angreb ikke betyder et reelt angreb. Det er en spil mekanisk måde at beskrive hvor overvældende angrebet var, men som hovedregel er der altid tale om flere kamp-handlinger som minimum. Speed udregnes ved at lægge dex+size+strength+fleet of foot+species factor sammen. Speed er hvor mange meter du kan flytte dig på 3 sekunder og den hastighed du løber med i behageligt tempo i km/t. Man kan løbe i behageligt tempo i et antal timer = ens stamina. Man kan løbe hurtigt i antal minutter = ens stamina. Sprint er det dobbelte af ens speed i km/t. Hurtigt løb er ens speed + 50% af ens speed i km/t. Man kan holde vejret i et minut pr. dot i stamina. Man kan være i kamp eller anden hård fysisk aktivitet i antal runder = stamina*resolve, der efter får man -1 til alle handlinger. Når halvdelen af ens stamina*resolve (rundet op) er gået igen efter den første -1, så stiger det til minus 2 osv. indtil det til sidst stiger med -1 pr. runde. Iron stamina modvirker disse minusser. Sprint er indbefattet af den her slags aktivet. Aggravated damage healer på en time, men 'sølv-skade' healer på samme tid som almindelige mennesker healer aggravated. Desuden giver hver andet point af aggravated skade fra sølv en -1 wound penalty. ->Begge af disse typer skade påvirkes af quick-healer og holistic awareness. Man vælger selv om man er size 5 eller 6. En's size repræsenterer hvor høj man er i fod. Er man size 5 er man imellem 5 og 6 fod høj. Er man size 6 er man imellem 6 og 7 fod høj. Har man Giant merit er man size 7 og er imellem 7 og 8 fod høj. Det fungerer anderledes med dyr da de er på 4 ben, og size er derfor en mere abstrakt værdi når det kommer til dyr. Våbenskade for firearms udregnes ikke via våbnet, men via den ammunition det benytter. Alt der er svagere end 9mm giver 1 i skade, 9mm giver 2 i skade, .45 ACP giver 3 i skade, .44 magnum giver 4 i skade, .50 cal og opefter i handgun ammo giver 5 i skade. For rifler og andre gevær typer har man (husk at fx. MP5 benytter 9mm pistol ammunition) Alt under kaliber .22 giver 1 skade. Kaliber .22 giver 2 i skade. Alt over kaliber .22, men under 7.62mm (.302) giver 3 i skade. 7.62 (.302 mener jeg) mm giver 4 i skade. Alt imellem .302 og .50 cal giver 5 skade. .50 cal giver 6 skade, og alt over giver 7 i skade, og her efter er vi så tæt på instant-kills at det ikke betyder så meget mere. Shotgun ammunition er lidt anderledes da der ikke findes mange normale typer. Bird shots giver 2 skade, buck shots giver 3 skade og slugs giver 4. Short range for pistoler er 10 meter, medium er 20 meter og lang er 40 meter. En kompakt pistol trækker 5 meter fra alle disse tal. En lang pistol lægger 5 meter til. En pistol med lav rekyl kan også lægge 5 meter til hvert tal, hvor imod en pistol med meget høj rekyl trækker 5 fra. Short range for geværer er 50 meter, medium range er 100 m og long range er 200 m. Hvis et gevær er "mounted" eller bruger bi-pods, og man benytter en fuld runde på at sigte, så kan man fordoble alle 3 ranges. For ranges på shotguns, se bogen. Sigtemidler gør følgende: Et kikkertsigte laver et våbens skudlængde meget længere, i den forstand at man kan være yderst præcis på større afstand. Som udgangspunkt fordobles alle tal. Det stacker med mounted+aiming (set i punktet ovenover), og ydermere behøver man ikke at aime efter hvert skud/skudsalve, men blot én gang, for at justere ens sigte. Når man skal regne ud hvordan de stacker, så siger man: X * 2 = 2X og derefter, 2X * 2 = 4X. Altså, long range for geværer der er mounted eller på bipods med kikkertsigte er helt op til 800 m. Det store minus ved kikkertsigte er at det skal indstilles hele tiden, og det tager 1 runde, tilgengæld får man en aim bonus i runden efter. Laser sigte giver 9-again på to-hit. Dot sight eller holografisk sigte giver også 9-again, og stacker med laser-sigte, hvilket opgraderer det til 8-again hvis man har begge dele. Iron sights giver ingen plusser eller minusser, men et gevær eller en pistol UDEN disse fornødenheder, giver -1 til to-hit, og ranges halveres. Et hofte-skud kan udføres på samme måde. Ranges halveres også på et gevær uden kolbe. Har man en kolbe til en pistol kan gange sine ranges med 1½. Night vision fjerner minusser fra mørket på short range, og halverer dem på medium range, men på den infrarøde lygte er ikke effektiv på længere afstande. Her er der tale om gevær ranges, brug det som reference. Thermal Vision fjerner minusser fuldstændig fra nat og eliminerer kamuflage bonusser, men tilgengæld umuligtgøre det alle muligheder man ellers ville have haft for genkendelse af ens mål eller omgivelser. Benytter man et løb eller gevær særligt designet til lang distance skydning (fx løbet på en antimateriel riffel), så kan man (inden man lægger andre bonusser til), gange sine ranges med 1½, men man mister sin defense uanset om man har combat marksmanship eller ej, hvis man forsøger at bruge sådan et våben i trænge områder. Armor regler: Armor, eller rustning, yder beskyttelse imod våben der har en skaderating der er mindre eller = armor ratingen på den rustning der er tale om. ->Fx giver en let kevlar vest beskyttelse imod op til en 9mm eller en .22 riffel. Selv hvis et projektil skyder igennem en rustning, så trækker den stadigvæk sin armor rating fra den totale skade. Skydes man med et 9mm projektil imens man har en let kevlar vest på, så sker der det at der trækkes 2 fra skaden, og alt resterende skade laves om til bashing. Ammuntions typer: Armor piercing (full metal jacket) gør at modstanderens armor rating tæller som minus x lavere, hvor x er halvdelen af skaden som våbnet giver rundet ned, tilgengæld giver det én mindre i skade. Sub-sonisk giver én mindre i skade. hollow point giver +x i skade, hvor x er halvdelen af våbenskaden rundet ned, men kan ikke skyde igennem bulletproof armor. tracer rounds giver mulighed for en +1 to hit bonus på long og medium range hvis man aimer og samtidig bruger shortburst eller højere. explosive rounds kan ikke skyde igennem cover, men ellers fungerer de som hollow point, men har stadigvæk effekt imod armor. Incendiary rounds giver -1 to hit og et botch betyder at runden exploderer hvilket kan have forskellige effekter. De giver ikke nogen specielle former for ekstra effekter, men skaden kan kun heles efter professionel hjælp. Den giver dog plus 1 i skade. Grappling fungerer lidt anderledes: Når man lægger nogen ned er man automatisk i top-position, og når man er det, så tæller det som om man står op og modstanderen lægger ned, ergo får man plus 2 til sine rolls. Yderligere får man differencen på størrelsen af de to karakterer med i sin diceool (det vil sige at hvis man er mindre end den anden karakter får man minus). Hver gang man klarer et overpower roll ryger man i top position automatisk. Prøver man at lægge noget ned som har flere ben end man selv har på jorden, så får man -1 pr. ben. I praksis fungerer det sådan at det for et menneske er sværere at lægge en ulv ned og næsten umuligt at lægge en azlu med 8 ben ned. Hvis man kan klare et strength+athletics(lifting spec.)+strong back - modstanderens size, så kan man rejse sig op hvis man er i top position og tvinge modstanderen med sig op og stå. Når man vil slæbe nogen fungerer det på samme måde, og igen hvis man vil kaste nogen eller samle dem op. Man kan bevæge sig det halve af ens speed - modstanderens strength eller defence + size pr tur i meter hvis man slæber eller bærer nogen under et grapple. Hvis man står op og modstanderen ligger ned er der dobbelt bonus fra top position. Vedr. angreb benytter vi særlige regler: Brawl: dex+brawl (to hit). Skade: Strength + våben modifier (knojern evt). Melee: dex+weaponry (to hit). Skade: Strength + Våben modfier. Firearms: dex+firearms (to hit). Skade: Våben skade = Automatic damage. Thrown: dex+ath (to hit). Skade: strength + våben modifier. Har man et critical hit (ruller man flere succeser end modstanderen har i defence), så lægger man de extra terninger (de successer man har fået på sit to hit roll minus modstanderens defence) oven i sin skade. Terningerne rulles ikke igen, men lægges direkte oven i resultatet. Effekter som 9 again og 8 again lægges altid til ens to hit roll i tilfælde af effekter som automatic damage. Defence trækkes fra to hit puljen imens armor trækkes fra skade puljen. I tilfælde af automatic damage så trækkes armor fra den automatiske skade, så skal der oftest rulles en skades pulje ved siden af også, og det er den amror skal trækkes fra. Er der ikke en sådan pulje, så skal armor trækes direkte fra den automatiske skade. Modifiers fra at være prone påvirker også to hit, ligeledes gør concealment og effekter som "shooting into melee". Cover tilgengæld trækkes fra skaden som ekstra armor. Har man kun én success på sit to hit firearms roll er det et graze shot og giver gun én fjerde del af skaden rundet ned, dog minimum 1 i skade. Man har ingen defence imod et firearm attack hvis ikke man er inden for 6½ meter af skytten. Kun bulletproof armor og bullet resistant armor giver beskyttelse imod firearms. Armor eller cover der er lavet af metal, sten eller andre meget hårde materialer er armor resistant. Meget få ting er bulletproof. Når man botcher på et damage roll sker der intet. Det har ingen effect what so ever. Når man botcher på et to hit roll sker der følgende: Brawl: x1: Du fejlvurderede dit angreb og er nu mere åben. -1 til defence. x2: Du lavede en grov fejlvurdering. Du mister din defence. x3: Ikke nok med at du mister din defence, du ramte ham også rigtigt skidt og tager 1 bashing. x4: Du mister din defence, og tager 1 bashing, og så falder du i øvrigt også prone. Du kan ikke bruge effekter som aikido til at rejse dig op igen før i din næste tur. x5: Du får slået luften ud af lungerne af faldet, og er stunned i din næste tur. x6: Dit hovede ramte også jorden hårdt, og du er knocked out. x7: Dit hovede ramte jorden så hårdt at du tog 1 lethal damage. x8: Du er besvimet i lang tid og vågner ikke op før scenen er slut og vågner på med -1 til alle acitons resten af dagen. x9: Svage hjerneblødninger fra slaget. 1 aggravated. x10: Du omkommer desværre af ren og skær klodsethed. Melee: x1: Du fejlvurderede dit angreb og er nu mere åben. -1 til defence. x2: Du lavede en grov fejlvurdering. Du mister din defence. x3: Ikke nok med at du mister din defence, du taber dit våben. x4: Du mister din defence, og taber dit våben, og så falder du i øvrigt også prone. Du kan ikke bruge effekter som aikido til at rejse dig op igen før i din næste tur. x5: Du får slået luften ud af lungerne af faldet, og er stunned i din næste tur. x6: Dit hovede ramte også jorden hårdt, og du er knocked out. x7: Dit hovede ramte jorden så hårdt at du tog 1 lethal damage. x8: Du er besvimet i lang tid og vågner ikke op før scenen er slut og vågner på med -1 til alle acitons resten af dagen. x9: Svage hjerneblødninger fra slaget. 1 aggravated. x10: Du omkommer desværre af ren og skær klodsethed. Thrown: x1: Du fejlvurderede dit angreb og dit kastede våben ender i en position hvor modstanderen let kan samle det op. x2: Du lavede en grov fejlvurdering og modstanderen kan med et dex+ath roll og bare en success gribe dit våben som en reflexive action. x3: Ikke nok med at du har leveret dit våben til modstanderen, dit kast bragte dig ud af balance og du forstrækker et eller andet. Måske ramte du dig selv i hovedet med skaftet på dit kaste spyd? Måske skar du dig i fingeren da du kastede din kastestjerne. 1 bashing. x4: Nu falder du i øvrigt også prone. Du kan ikke bruge effekter som aikido til at rejse dig op igen før i din næste tur. x5: Du får slået luften ud af lungerne af faldet, og er stunned i din næste tur. x6: Dit hovede ramte også jorden hårdt, og du er knocked out. x7: Dit hovede ramte jorden så hårdt at du tog 1 lethal damage. x8: Du er besvimet i lang tid og vågner ikke op før scenen er slut og vågner på med -1 til alle acitons resten af dagen. x9: Svage hjerneblødninger fra slaget. 1 aggravated. x10: Du omkommer desværre af ren og skær klodsethed. Firearms: x1: Du rammer et uintentionelt ikke levende mål. x2: Du rammer et uintentionelt levende mål. x3: Rekylen er for meget. 1 Bashing. x4: Rekylen er så slem at du mister dit våben. x5: Rekylen er så slem at du får pistolen i ansigtet eller scoped i øjet el. og er stunned. x6: Dit våben jammer, om muligt. Der ud over falder du omkuld som resultat af ulykkerne. x7: Din arm overanstrenges kræftigt af våbnets rekyl og du du tager 1 lethal. x8: En kugle i pistolen eksploderer måske. Det kan være den høje lyd. Igen smerte. -1 til alle handlinger. x9: Du besvimer. x10: Du omkommer desværre af ren og skær klodsethed. De forskellige tribes får nogle bonusser, nogle af dem kan du se længere nede Bone shadows køber occult til halv pris, Storm Lords får gratis leadership spec's i expression, persuasion og intimidation hvis de køber dem op på dot 3 og så får det et gratis spec i subterfuge der hedde 'show no weakeness and/or pain' og et gratis spec. i empathy der hedder 'spot signs of weakness and/or pain'. En Iron Master har halv pris på alle social merits der vedrører hans territorie eller hans job/sub kultur/gruppe. Blood Talon's får et gratis spec. i academics der hedder 'tactics' og gratis spec i wolf pack og en fighting style efter eget valg. Hunters in Darkness får også gratis wolf pack spec, et spec. survival der hedder hunting, et spec. i stealth, empathy og subterfuge efter eget valg. Merits: Note: Alle merits skalerer fra 1-5, og hvis de ikke kan skaleres, så er de ALTID dot 1 merits. Specielle Merits: Fighting Finesse: Dot 1, kræver dex dot 3 og 3 i den relevante skill. Du kan vælge at bruge din dex i kamp i stedet for strength, både til skade og grappling, med våben og ubevæbnet. Dette merit købes til hver type våben eller angreb man ønsker at benytte det med. Dette merit erstatter Weapon Finesse. Instinctive defence: Dot 1, kæver endten dex eller wits dot 4. Den anden skal være minimum dot 3. Du runder op på defence i stedet. Dette merit erstatter dot 2 i boxing og evasive striking. Køber man disse fighting styles, får man ganske enkelt effekten fra dot 2 kung fu/aggressive striking i stedet. Iron Stamina: Dot 1-5, kræver stamina 3. Dot 1-3 modvirker wound penalties som i bogen. Dot 4 giver 1 armor imod bashing (stacker med ALT armor), og dot 5 giver et ekstra health. Hver dot i dette merit gør at man kan holde sig vågen i et døgn mere uden minusser.Alle wolfblooded får automatisk 1 dot i dette merit og varulve får automatisk dot 2 ved deres first change). Dette merit kan ikke hæves over ens stamina. Iron Stomack: dot 1-5, kræver stamina dot 3 og resolve dot 3. Dot 1-4 i dette merit giver +1 pr dot til at modstå madforgifning. Dot 5 gør stamina rolls til at modstå madforgiftning til rote actions. ->Alle wolfblooded får automatisk 1 dot i dette merit og varulve får automatisk dot 2 ved deres first change). Dette merit kan ikke hæves over ens stamina. Strong lungs: 1-5, kræver stamina dot 3, den fjerde dot kan kun købes hvis man er size 6 og den femte kan kun købes hvis man er size 7. Hver dot lægger et minut til det antal tid man kan holde vejret. Alle wolfblooded får automatisk 1 dot i dette merit og varulve får automatisk dot 2 ved deres first change).Dette merit kan ikke hæves over ens stamina. Strong Back: 1-5, kræver strength 3, hver dot giver effektivt +1 til strength når man skal løfte ting eller lave hårdt arbejde der involverer at løfte eller trække/skubbe osv. Alle wolfblooded får automatisk 1 dot i dette merit og varulve får automatisk dot 2 ved deres first change). Dette merit kan ikke hæves over ens strength. Toxic resistence: 1-5, kræver stamina dot 3, dot 1-4 giver +1 til til stamina rolls til at modstå alle former for forgiftning (madforgiftning fra for gammelt mad undtaget). Dot 5 gør det til en rote action. Alle wolfblooded får automatisk 1 dot i dette merit og varulve får automatisk dot 2 ved deres first change). Dette merit kan ikke hæves over ens stamina. Natural immunity: 1-5, kræver stamina dot 3, dot 1-4 giver +1 til stamina rolls til at modstå sygdom (igen, ikke fra madforgiftning). Dot 5 gør det til en rote action. Alle wolfblooded får automatisk 1 dot i dette merit og varulve får automatisk dot 2 ved deres first change). Dette merit kan ikke hæves over ens stamina. Eidetic Memory: dot 1-5, kræver wits og resolve på 3. Dot 1-4 giver hver i sær plus 1 til wits+resolve rolls til at huske. Dot 5 gør det til en rote action. Striking looks: dot 1-5. Giver +1 til seduction rolls pr. dot. Folk har dog også plus 1 til at huske hvordan man så ud og så videre. Dot 1 er en person med en enkelt 'midlertidig' pæn detalje. Fx. pænt hår eller hvide tænder (dette kan der jo laves om på meget hurtigt). Dot 2 er en person med nogle enkelte pæne træk, ser pæn ud fra visse vinkler eller med en hvis grad af nøgenhed. Dot 3 er en decideret attraktiv person. Dot 4 er models niveau, og dot 5 er den type mennesker der bliver verdenskendte pga. deres udseende. Encyclopedic knowledge&Common sense: dot 1-5. Hver dot i disse merits og alle af dens typer giver 1 clue pr. dot pr. spilgang. Trained Observer (dogs of war): dot 1-4 fjerner henholdsvis 1-4 negativer fra en dicepool til perception (dog ikke lugt baseret, kun hørelse og syn). På dot 5 bliver det til en rote action. Predators Gaze (The Rage): Dot 1-5, dette merit kan ikke hæves højere end ens primal urge. Dette merit giver +1 til intimidation pr. dot. Bonussen er dobbelt med mennesker, men der er en risiko for lunacy. Animal Magnetism (The Rage): Dot 1-5, dette merit kan ikke være højere end ens primal urge. Dette merit fjerner en social penalty fra primal urge, pr. dot og giver plusser til seducion. Dette merit har dog en negativ effekt på folk som ikke er tiltrukket af en (ST's discretion). Auspice Blessing (The Rage): Dot 1, dette merit giver +1 til alle auspice skills når man er under månen. Denne bonus hæves til +1 og 9 again på en's auspice moon og giver +1 runde til gauru form på ens auspice måne fase. Fighting styles (many books...): Special! Købes som specialities i henholdsvis Brawl, firearms og weaponry. Man har adgang til det niveau i sin fighting styles som man har i den relevante skill. Fx. kan man benytte kung fu dot 3 hvis man har et speciality i kung fu i brawl og har brawl dot 3. Har man intet spec. i brawl, men hæver sin skill til dot 2 får man et gratis spec. i Brute Force, berserker eller Dirty Fighting (ST's discretion). Varulve og wolfblooded har dog altid adgang til berserker, som de får som automatisk merit. Har man ikke et spec. i Firearms, men hæver sin skill til dot 2, så får man et gratis spec. i Aiming eller hunting. Har man intet spec i weaponry men hæver sin skill til dot 2, så får man et gratis spec. i armed fighting. Parkour (This Website): Special! Købes som spec. i athletics, eller vælges ved dot 2. Territory (Territories): 1-5, koster 2 exp pr. dot. Fungerer som her på siden. Halv pris for Iron Master's. Totem (WtF Core): 1-5, koster 2 exp pr. dot. Halv Pris for Pure tribe's Pack Tactics (The Rage): 1-5, koster 2 exp pr. dot. Halv Pris for Blood Talon's. Ulve og hunde benytter de stats fundet på denne side: Clicky here De kan i øvrigt frit benytte sig af dot 1-4 af både wolfpack og tooth and claw. Dette gælder også mange andre flok- og rovdyr. Ny fighting style: - 'Note: Following are home-made fightingstyles. They are not found in any book, and they may or may not duplicate effects from other fightingstyles.' Aiming: '- Note: kan kombineres med Combat marksmanship, Sniping og hunting' Dette merit kræver 2 dots i firearms. Dot 1 - Shooting position: Du er trænet til at have et godt greb og en god stilling når du skyder. Du kan bruge skydevåben der ligger et niveau over din strength kapacitet, og kan aldrig få mere end -1 fra et våben pga. rekyl el. Dot 2 - Know your weapon: Våben vedligeholdelse er vigtigt. Alle repair eller craft rolls på firearms kan foretages med din firearms skill. Du går meget op i dine våben, du kan altid betragte dine våben som værende fuldt ladte incl. kugle i kammeret og i top stand, med mindre ST'en siger noget andet. Dot 3 - Improved aim: Du får plus +1 ekstra per runde du sigter, for plus 4 totalt, hvilket vil sige at på blot to runders sigte kan du få en større bonus end en normal person kan med et full aim, og full aim er for dig sat ned til to runder, hvor det for en normal person tager 3. Dot 4 - Rapid fire: Du kan aime i samme tur som du skyder, men du mister din defence hvis du gør det. Dot 5 - Extreme precision: Du kan brænde et willpower og lavet et full aim på en runde, og samtidigt få plus 3 fra willpower. Kan kombineres med resten af denne fighting style, incl. dot 4. Hunting: '- Note: kan kombineres med Combat marksmanship, Sniping og aiming' Dette merit kræver 2 dots i firearms, 1 dot i stealth og 2 dots i survival. Dot 1 - Hunter's nest: Du er en tålmodig skytte. Du behøver ikke at kunne se dit mål for at begynde at aime, du skal bare være parat til at skyde noget der kommer dog kan du kun få en ét runde's aim bonus på denne måde. Dot 2 - Aim for the X: Du får en bonus på +(dine dots i hunting) til at ramme et specifikt mål med et firearms angreb, og denne bonus modvirker det minus man normalt får. Dot 3 - You can run, but you can't hide: Du kan lægge din survival til dine perception rolls for at spotte dit bytte på en jagt, og camoflage er neglegeret når du ligger klar med dit våben og benytter dot 1. Dot 4 - You can hide, but you can't run: Du får ikke minusser for at ramme et mål i bevægelse. Dot 5 - Clean kill: Hvis dit bytte ikke fældes af dit skud kan du brænde et willpower og skyde én gang til. På short distance er dit næste skud med -2, medium er -4 og long distance er -6. Du kan ikke brænde et willpower mere efter dette skud. Armed fighting: Dette merit kræver 2 dots i weaponry og 2 dots i intelligence. Dette merit repræsenterer en person der har trænet med våben uden at have fokuseret på nogen specifik kamp kunst, men blot på de aggressive og defensive aspekter af bevæbnet kamp. Dot 1 - Anything will do: Denne fighting style duer med alle genstande der kan fungere som våben der kan bruges i en eller to hænder som et almindeligt nærkampsvåben. Du kan bruge disse genstande som en +0 modifier genstand hvis de normalt giver en negative modifier. Tilgengæld nedgraderes skaden en katagori, hvilket vil sige at du skal sigte efter hovedet med dem der normalt kun giver bashing. Du har fattat at det at være bevæbet er en stor fordel, du er også klog nok til at sigte efter de steder der gør ondt og kan trække en fra det minus man normalt får for at forsøge at ramme specifikke mål. dot 2 - Armed and dangerous: Du får +1 til defence for at være bevæbnet fordi du kan holde folk på afstand med længden af dit våben. dot 3 - Parry!: Du kan parrer slag som en reflexive action der koster din tur i samme runde hvis nogen angriber dig med et våben. Du ruller weaponry+dex og hvis du får flere successer end din modstander gjorde på sit angreb, så har du parreret og er i full dodge resten af runden. Dette angreb kan kombineres med Disarm (merit). Har du disarm kan du vælge forsøge at afvæbne din modstander i samme manøvre. dot 4 - A good offence is a goode defence: Du kan gå all-out for plus (dots i denne fighting style) i stedet. Hvis du scorer et critical hit så mister du ikke din defence. dot 5 - Overwhelming attack: Du laver en masse små lynhurtige og enormt aggressive angreb, men ruller ingen skade. Du sænker din modstanders defence med 1 for hvert roll og med +antal successer hvis du scorer et critical hit, og når modstanderend defence når 0, så laver du dit endelige angreb som et all out attack (se dot 4). Du kan ikke angribe flere gange end du har dots i dex, og hvis du fejler et roll så kan du ikke fortsætte.